fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Star Pretty Cure
Sea Star Pretty Cure (シースターズプレキュア'' Sea Star Purikyua'') is a Precure fanseries created and written by Blaze-On-Fire . The series motifs are ocean/sea,aquatic life,environmental ethics,and the dangers of pollution. Synopsis There is a kingdom under the sea that hardly any know of: The Kingdom of Estuaria. It is home to sentient,talking,semi-anthropomorphic,ocean sealife. All was peaceful,due to being protected by the great Queen Eridani. However this peace was broken when the queen mysteriously vanished,leaving the kingdom vulnerable to the dangerous pollution from the inhabitants of the surface. It turns out that Mantarei,who was once a docile ray,now mutated by toxic waste that was dumped into the sea,captured the queen and stowed her away in his cave. The queen's most trusted creature,a dolphin named Delphin decides to search for the warriors that will find the queen and save the kingdom. As the queen had prophesied/planned that should she ever go missing,"five children of man" would save them in their direst hour. In his search for the pretty cure,Delphin is caught in a net but is freed and taken to a marine biology institution to be healed. Jin Kishiko,the daughter of one of the marine biologists working there,helps Delphin to get better. Sensing the kindness and empathy in her heart,concluding that she must be one of the warriors prophesied by Eridani. Recruits her as Cure Dolphin. Now she and Delphin must find the other Pretty Cure and save Estuaria Characters Pretty Cure Jin Kishiko (ジン喜志子 Kishiko Jin)/'Cure Dolphin' (キュアドルフィン Kyua Dorufin)- A compassionate but socially inept (due to being around animals more than people) girl who's father is a marine biologist. She and her family have just moved into the beach town of Seabury Park. Her alter ego is Cure Dolphin,since she healed Delphin. Her name means "Tender child of the seashore" Seiko Taura (聖子 田浦 Taura Seiko)/'Cure Shark '(キュアシャーク Kyua Shaaku)- A girl who's always misunderstood,people think she's cold and mean but really she's nice and caring. However she is slow to act and does react violently when angered. Her alter ego is Cure Shark,after she healed a wounded shark. Her name means "holy child of many lakes" Sakae Namika (栄波華 Namika Sakae)/'Cure Kelp' (キュアケルプ Kyua Kerupu) -A girl who is very nurturing,but has trouble standing up for herself and speaking her mind. Her alter ego is Cure Kelp,after she helped a staving kelp-dependent fish.Her name means "prosperous flower of the wave" Mamiko Um'i (満美子海 ''Umi Mamiko)/'''Cure Manta (キュアマンタ Kyua Manta)- A curious and intelligent girl who doesn't always have a sense of "too close" or "too much". Her alter ego is Cure Manta,after she rescued a manta ray from a fishing net. Her name means "beauty of the ocean" Mamoru Sango (守珊 Sango Mamoru)/'Cure Urchin' (キュアウニ Kyua Uni)- A serious,distant,prickly but diligent girl who's hard to approach. Her alter ego is Cure Urchin,after she saved a cleaned the oil from a sea urchin. Her name means "Protector of Coral" Mascots Delphin- The Queens most trusted animal subject.When she disappeared,He went off to search for the Pretty Cures. He was caught in a net,but was freed and taken to the marine biology institution where Jin's father works at to be healed. Villains Mantarei- Once a kind and docile manta ray who lived peacefully in Estuaria. He was then mutated by toxic waste that was tossed into the water and grew violent,and less rational. He lured and captured the queen and held her prisoner in his cave. Working with others,he wants to end Estuaria once and for all Gomibagu- A sloppy and lazy man with a heavy and large bag on his back. He represents the dangers of trash in the ocean,especially to turtles. Nexxon- A seagull harpy who's contact with sticky and harmful oil,which rendered him unable to fly drove him to vengeance . He represents the dangers of oil spills Tako and Yaki- A brother and sister who are fishers,they always want more,never satisfied with just enough. They represent the dangers of overfishing and inhumane fishing methods. Anglers-''' The monsters of the series. They are summoned when one uses a conch shell to trap a persons kindness and empathy,converting it into wrath and apathy,releasing it and have it take control of an object or person. When defeated,the energy turns back to normal and reenters the victim's heart Supporting Characters '''Queen Eridani- The queen of Estuaria,she protected the kingdom from harm and pollution that the humans would cause until she was captured by Mantarei,leaving the kingdom to suffer in filth and decay. Locations Estuaria- The underwater kingdom home to many sea creatures,protected under the care of Queen Eridani (or at least was before her disappearance) Seabury Park- The beach town where the cures live,It's name comes from Asbury Park in New Jersey Seabury Middle School- The school that the cures attend Items 'Oyster Pact-' The cures transformation item which look like scallop shells. To transform,the girls must yell out "Pretty Cure! Dive in!" Trivia The plot of the series and some of the characters in this series are based off/inspired by the plot and characters of the Sierra adventure game; Ecoquest: The Search for Cetus. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Nature Themed Series